Some laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, include a laundry mover rotatable within a basket during the treating of laundry to facilitate movement of liquid and/or laundry in the basket. Examples of laundry movers include, but are not limited to, impellers and agitators. It is common in the laundry treating art for current impellers to have a plastic base that is completely overlaid with a metal cover.